FαvOяεZ
by Tsukuyomi World
Summary: Itachi nunca se niega a hacer favores, pero cuando no le hacen favores a el... digamos que no est a contento. Reto: Con una frase basta. Dia: 10 de Febrero


_Titulo: __**Favores  
**__Frase: __**Nuŋcα**__**mε εŋfαdo por lo quε lα gεŋtε mε pidε, siŋo por lo quε mε ŋiεgα.**__**  
**__Autor__**: **__**Antonio Cánovas del Castillo**__**  
**__Autor del fic: __**Tsukuyomi World  
**__Autor del manga:__** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

- **Itachi es sexi** – Diálogos

- _Pein es lindo_ – Pensamientos

- HIDAN ES BONITO – Gritos

~Flashback~

* * *

Fαv¤яε§

/ Itachi ¿tienes un lápiz? / / Uchiha, ¿me prestas tus apuntes? / / ¿Pasas por mi? /

Y ¿qué hacía yo? Simple, daba una sencilla respuesta, _claro, no hay problema_; y es cierto, no hay problema en que me pidan favores, total no es importante, puesto que ahora soy más comprensivo, porque si me hubieran preguntado antes… solo les habría dicho NO, claro después de una mirada fría, esas que caracterizan a todo Uchiha

¿Qué a que se debe mi cambio? Simple, a ese ser lindo y angelical que tengo como novio, ese lindo rubiecito, su cabellito del color del sol… pero ¿Qué me pasa? Comparar su cabello con el sol… ¡que estupidez! Obviamente su cabello es mucho más bonito que el sol, y combina muy bien con sus ojos… ah, sus ojos son otro de sus atractivos, son dos pedacitos de cielo todo claro y despejado como el que raras veces los simples mortales tienen el privilegio de ver… ¡que demonios! Acabo de olvidar que estoy enojado con ese lindo y hermoso ser tan…

¡IDIOTA!

Todo empezó esta mañana

~Flashback~

Me levante tarde, algo raro en mi, ya que siempre me levanto temprano, demasiado temprano, solo para ver a mi niño rubio, mi ángel, mi Deidara, bien, a lo que iba, faltan quince minutos para que empiece la primera clase, yo necesito una hora para alistarme y llegar a la escuela, vale hay que avisar de mi retardo

Marco un numero que, a pesar de tenerlo registrado en la memoria del móvil, me lo sé al derecho y al revés, incluso sin ver el teclado, así que apretó la tecla de llamada y espero unos minutos para que contesten

/ **¿Diga? Uhn** / – contestan al otro lado una más que linda y sensual voz − / **Itachi, ¿te pasó algo? Estas retrasado uhn** / – esas palabras me sonaron a doble sentido, después de todo cuando nos conocimos me odiaba

− **Solo quiero que le avises al profesor que voy un poco tarde** – contesté, omitiendo cualquier insulto por la simple razón de que, no tengo fuerzas para insultarlo − **¿puedes?**

/ **Claro que puedo uhn** / − contestó con indignación, está bien, debo admitir que mi comentario sonó a insulto, como que no lo creo capaz de dar un simple aviso, aunque esa no era mi intención − / **Bueno, yo lo hago, apresúrate** / − y colgó, no dijo ni siquiera un adiós, o un te quiero, ya que…

~Fin Flashback~

Y me apresuré, debo decir que corrí para llegar a tiempo a las clases, cuando lo hice, me paré en frente de la puerta y respiré hondo tratando de calmar a mi corazón que se había agitado por la carrera, y abrí un poco la puerta

− **¿Puedo pasar?** – pregunto cortésmente, puedo sentir las miradas sorprendidas de todos, volteo a ver a Deidara, me ve con ¿sorpresa?, parece que acaba de acordarse de algo, ¿de que no me dijo te quiero al colgar?

− **No puedes Itachi** – dijo el profesor calmadamente – **llegas cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde** – no hacía falta que me lo recordara, pero su norma es que siempre avisemos y yo si… – **y tampoco me avisaste de tu retardo** – esta vez me sorprendí, ¿Qué no le avisé?, volteé a ver a Deidara, se escondía tras su libro, ahora lo entiendo, apenas acaba de recordar el favor que me prometió

Hice una reverencia disculpándome, después de todo no va conmigo hacer un escándalo, así que solo cerré la puerta y caminé al patio en espera de que la clase terminara, tomé mi móvil y teclee un rápido mensaje

"Toma bien los apuntes Deidara, los voy a necesitar, y que se entiendan por favor."

Itachi

P.D.: Gracias por avisarle al profesor

Y lo envié, en menos de 2 minutos ya tenía su respuesta

"ClαяO, iiO tε dOii lOz αPunTэZh"

DэI

P.D.: lO ziiεntO, Olviidε dэciiяlε αl profэsOя. PэяdOŋ.

P.D. 2: hOii nO tэ ε dicho αlgO… tэ αmO

Bueno, eso cambia algunas cosas, aunque va a tener que hacer meritos, pero no puedo enojarme de manera cierta con mi Dei-chan, así que ahora solo me queda esperar, esperar una hora y quince minutos para que terminara esa odiosa clase

-.-.-.-. Una hora y quince minutos más tarde -.-.-.-.

Por fin terminó la clase de Iruka-sensei, estoy fuera del salón, esperando a Deidara, lo único malo, es que tengo que soportar las miradas extrañadas de todos y los estúpidos cotilleos de por qué llegue tarde, si me quedé dormido, si Deidara me hizo no sé cuantas barbaridades y quedé cansado, y no sé cuantas vulgaridades subidas de tono

− **Estás aquí, uhn** – dijo Deidara visiblemente sorprendido, claro que lo estoy, dónde más podría estar si no aquí, esperándolo a él, no voy a dejar que vaya solo a la siguiente clase – **de todos modos vámonos o esta vez nos quedaremos afuera ambos, uhn** – terminó sonriendo, pero antes de que continuara caminando lo detengo del brazo, me voltea a ver como pidiendo una explicación, a lo que yo simplemente extendí la mano − **¿Quieres los apuntes? Uhn** – pregunta tontamente, es obvio, si quisiera un beso, lo habría tomado sin preámbulos, aún así asentí – **ya te los doy desesperado uhn** – con una sonrisa empezó a buscar en su mochila, la revolvía de aquí para allá ¿Qué tan grande es esa mochila? Empezó a buscar más rápido, cuando de pronto paró, me miró y se golpeó la frente con la palma – **pero qué distraído estoy hoy, uhn** – claro, si no lo dices no me doy cuenta pero de todos modos quiero saber por qué lo dice – **acabo de recordar que se los presté a Danna, por eso me quedé a lo último, uhn **– vaya, hoy a resultado ser uno de los días más interesantes y estresantes de mi vida, ¿qué hice yo Kami? – **Mira Itachi, no te desesperes, Danna me los va a dar al termino de clases, así que luego te los llevas, uhn **– si seguro deidara

− **Vámonos **– lo tomo del brazo de nuevo, empiezo a creer que tengo una maña con su brazo, pero de todos modos hay que apresurarnos porque no quiero quedarme fuera de otra clase

− **¡Cuidado Itachi me lastimas! Deberías tratarme con más cuidado** – me reclamó, pero no le tomé importancia, ya que en cierto modo, se lo merece

-**Sí pero cuando estemos solos, si te portas** **bien** – terminé con una pequeña sonrisa que solo él, pobre mortal, tenía el privilegio de ver – **apresúrate**

Y así, él ruborizado y yo más que enojado…

Porque no me enojo por lo que los demás me piden, sino por lo que me niegan

− **Puedo ser seme hoy Itachi, uhn**

Oh no eso sí que no…

**ƒίŋ**

* * *

Yα lo tэяminé… αgrαdεzcO mucho α dOs pэяsOŋithαs

PяimεrO: α Derama17 pOя lα iŋvitαCión α эstε яεtO (chica escribes fic hermosos)

SэğuŋdO: α Michi Uchiha (Niña, gracias por tenerme paciencia y corregir mis errores)

Y lэs dO¥ ğяαCiiαs pOя lэεя mί ƒίc, αhorα sOlO sίğαŋ lα ƒlεChίtα

l

l

l

l

**V**


End file.
